


Hai scelto di non vedere

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Series: Black hole sun [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Did I Mention Angst?, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Retirement, Sherlock is dead, So much angst, Victor Is Sad, john is blind
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'ultimo confronto tra Victor e John. Parole troppo a lungo tenute segrete che rivelano dolorose realtà nascoste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hai scelto di non vedere

“Quindi mi stai dicendo che non posso fare nulla?”

Victor si alza dalla poltrona e passeggia nervosamente avanti e indietro in salotto, uscendo dall’angolo di vista della telecamera del pc.

L’uomo sullo schermo distoglie lo sguardo e stropiccia l’angolo di un foglio tra le dita.

“Legalmente parlando? Purtroppo no: i registri degli atti di morte sono pubblici e consultabili da chiunque e comunque l’articolo ormai è già stato stampato.”

“Già” bofonchia Victor, fissando con odio la copia del giornale di quella mattina appallottolata con violenza nel cestino.

“È solo un trafiletto nelle pagine della cronaca locale: non l’avranno letto in molti, e ormai tuo marito si era ritirato dal lavoro da diversi anni, dubito che il suo nome dica ancora qualcosa alla gente al giorno d’oggi.”

Victor si esibisce in una smorfia che racconta che non ne è assolutamente convinto e torna a sedersi davanti al portatile.

“Se però qualcuno viene a importunarti a casa… giornalisti, vecchi fan, semplici curiosi, fammelo sapere subito, per quelli posso intervenire.”

“Grazie Simon. Mandami la parcella per la consulenza di stasera.”

L’altro uomo scuote la testa infastidito.

“Stai scherzando, vero? Victor, sono il tuo avvocato da trent’anni, non ti faccio pagare per una sciocchezza del genere.”

“Grazie.”

“Ma figurati. Anzi, se c’è altro che posso fare per te…”

“No, no davvero, ma grazie ancora.”

“Va bene. Buonanotte, Victor.”

“Anche a te, Simon.”

Victor spegne il computer e tutte le luci, mentre si trascina stancamente lungo il corridoio fin nella camera da letto che da qualche giorno occupa da solo.

Dimenticato nel cestino dei rifiuti, il giornale spiegazzato mostra alla stanza vuota l’articolo che l’ha fatto tanto infuriare.

_“Apprendiamo solo oggi che una settimana fa si è spento, all’età di 76 anni, Sherlock Holmes. Il suo nome probabilmente non dirà nulla alle nuove generazioni, ma in passato fa era l’investigatore privato più famoso di Londra ed ebbe modo di aiutare Scotland Yard in svariate occasioni. Non si è svolta alcuna cerimonia funebre e il marito del defunto, Victor Trevor, non ha divulgato informazioni riguardanti il luogo della sepoltura della salma.”_

 

Per qualche ora Victor crede che la notizia apparsa sul giornale sia davvero passata inosservata  e che potrà restare da solo con il suo lutto, ma poco prima di mezzogiorno lo squillo del campanello lo fa sussultare.

Chiude una vecchia cartolina tra le pagine del libro che sta leggendo e resta in ascolto, immobile e in silenzio.

Non è la donna delle pulizie: le ha dato alcuni giorni liberi, inoltre lei ha la chiave dell’appartamento, e non conosce nessuno che potrebbe andarlo a trovare: da quando è in pensione ha sempre condotto una vita molto ritirata, al pari di Sherlock. Quindi o è un venditore porta a porta o è l’unica persona che Victor non vorrebbe incontrare: John Watson.

Quando, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, un deciso bussare si sostituisce allo scampanellio della porta, l’anziano sa di aver visto giusto: un venditore non insisterebbe così tanto, pertanto si tratta di Watson.

Victor non si muove e passano altri lunghissimi minuti mentre l’uomo dietro la porta strascica i piedi sullo zerbino, anche lui in attesa di captare un suono che gli faccia capire se in casa c’è qualcuno o meno.

In quel momento la mente di Victor proietta l’immagine di Sherlock, che si materializza sul divano accanto a lui, un interrogativo negli occhi mentre indica silenziosamente la porta, ma Victor serra gli occhi e scuote con decisione la testa: non vuole incontrarlo, non vuole parlargli.

I passi di John si allontanano fino all’ascensore e quando Victor riapre gli occhi, Sherlock non è più lì.

L’ex soldato non si dà per vinto tanto facilmente e torna alla carica il pomeriggio stesso con la stessa routine: suona il campanello e poi bussa; Victor non demorde dal suo proposito e lo ignora, cercando di finire il libro che ha tra le mani.

Questa volta, prima di andarsene, John fa scivolare un biglietto sotto la porta.

Victor fa finta che non esista.

 

Victor sa che sta solo rimandando l’inevitabile, che John non lascerà correre tanto facilmente; di sicuro nemmeno lui lo farebbe al suo posto, ma il pensiero non gli fa cambiare idea: ha da tempo esaurito empatia e compassione.

Due giorni dopo si trova costretto ad uscire di casa: non ha più fatto la spesa da quando Sherlock è mancato e ora il frigo è desolatamente vuoto, quindi se vuole continuare a sopravvivere, deve andare a fare la spesa.

Quando rientra, trova John seduto sui gradini delle scale che lo fissa con rabbia appena trattenuta, gli passa accanto senza dire una parola e infila la chiave nella toppa, mentre l’uomo alle sue spalle si rialza con evidente fatica. Victor sospira ed entra in casa, lasciando la porta aperta: non vuole che i vicini assistano ad una inutile scenata e prima quella conversazione ha inizio, prima finirà.

Senza invitarlo a sedersi e senza offrirgli un tè, Victor appoggia le buste sul tavolo e inizia a sistemare la spesa con fare metodico; l’iniziale sguardo di rabbia di John è quasi mutato in incredulità mentre lo osserva.

“Pensi di dire qualcosa prima o poi?” domanda infine.

“Immagino che tu abbia letto il giornale” commenta Victor con voce piatta mentre sistema le verdure nel cassetto del frigorifero. In un repentino flashback gli torna alla mente quando ospitava tutti i bizzarri esperimenti di Sherlock, e le sue dita graffiano la plastica fredda.

“Esatto! - esclama John, che nel frattempo si è portato alle sue spalle - E se non avessero pubblicato quel trafiletto, non avrei mai saputo che Sherlock è… lui è…”

C’è una bottiglia di vino all’altezza degli occhi di Victor, e se John oserà chiedergli se è morto per davvero o se sta di nuovo fingendo, gliela romperà in testa e poi la userà per sgozzarlo.

John, per sua fortuna, non dice nulla del genere, ma non ha ancora finito con la sua sequela di accuse: “Per qualche oscura ragione non ti sono mai piaciuto, ma arrivare a farmi questo è davvero troppo anche per te! Sherlock è stato il mio migliore amico e tu non ti sei nemmeno degnato di dirmi che è morto.”

La voce oltraggiata di John gli si arrampica sulle spalle e Victor stringe con forza la maniglia del frigorifero che ha appena chiuso.

“E non hai fatto neppure celebrare il funerale” prosegue imperterrito l’ex soldato, ed è a quel punto che Victor si volta per fronteggiarlo, le labbra piegate in una smorfia che sa di un trionfo amaro.

“Sherlock non credeva in Dio, né nella vita dopo la morte e non voleva alcuna cerimonia: un funerale sarebbe stata solo un’offesa alla sua memoria.”

Un’ombra di confusione passa sul volto dell’altro uomo: “Ma… ma... fece da testimone alle mie nozze e fu il padrino di mia figlia.”

“Non lo fece certo per devozione cristiana” esclama Victor con la voce che gronda sarcasmo.

John sembra turbato da quella rivelazione mentre cammina fino al divano dove si lascia cadere, forse convinto di conoscere Sherlock almeno sotto quell’aspetto, e Victor ne approfitta per incalzarlo: “In ogni caso, se ti importava qualcosa di lui, ti saresti fatto sentire in questi anni.”

John apre e stringe i pugni con rabbia e poi li sbatte con forza sulle ginocchia.

“È colpa tua e della tua insana gelosia se ci siamo allontanati - lo accusa - Lo so che sei sempre stato contrario al fatto che fossimo amici, nonostante ti abbia rassicurato diverse volte che non ero un pericolo per il vostro matrimonio.”

Sì, questo è vero: è stato Victor a insistere perché suo marito si allontanasse da John, ma l’ex soldato si sbaglia, non l’ha fatto per gelosia, l’ha fatto per proteggere Sherlock, per salvarlo. Perché John piombava periodicamente nella vita di Sherlock quando non ne poteva più di pappe e pannolini e lo supplicava di fargli seguire un’indagine con lui, ma alla fine, soddisfatto di aver ricevuto la sua scorta di brividi e adrenalina, se ne andava e tornava da Mary e dalla sua famiglia.

John non c’era quando la porta del 221B si chiudeva e gli occhi di Sherlock si velavano di tristezza, prima che riuscisse a nascondersi verso una falsa e illusoria freddezza.

John non c’era quando Sherlock restava affacciato alla finestra, a disegnare la sua sagoma sul vetro della finestra in punta di dita.

John non c’era quando Sherlock restava immobile a letto per giorni, raggomitolato sotto le coperte, con gli occhi chiusi e il desiderio di non riaprirli più.

John non c’era quando Sherlock muoveva febbrile le mani sul pavimento o sul fondo dei cassetti dell’armadio e si succhiava le dita sperando che quei granelli bianchi non fossero zucchero o polvere, ma cocaina.

John non c’era mentre Sherlock moriva pian piano in silenzio.

Era così ogni volta che l’ex soldato entrava ed usciva dalla vita di Sherlock a suo piacimento, e poi restava Victor a raccoglierlo da terra, a cercare di ricomporre i cocci del suo cuore, a reggergli la fronte mentre vomitava l’anima in preda a una crisi di astinenza, a forzare un cucchiaio di miele tra le sue labbra, quando Sherlock si rifiutava per giorni di mangiare.

Ecco, è questo il motivo per cui Victor a un certo punto ha preso in mano la situazione e ha allontanato quei due il più possibile. Non che questo sia servito ad annullare in qualche modo il dolore di suo marito, ma almeno ne ha limitato l’autodistruzione.

Sono molte le cose che Victor vorrebbe rinfacciare a John, ora che Sherlock è morto e non può più pregarlo di essere gentile con lui, ma non questa, perché se c’era una cosa che suo marito odiava era mostrarsi debole e vulnerabile, e Victor non lo umilierebbe mai.

Questo non significa che lascerà che John continui a credere di essere nel giusto, povero martire ingiustamente bullizzato dal marito geloso.

Affonda le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e si porta anch’egli in salotto, indifferente al piccolo dramma rabbioso dell’altro.

“Sai qual è la cosa che Sherlock mi ha ripetuto più spesso in questi trent’anni di matrimonio?”

“Sei un idiota?” sputa John con astio.

“No - risponde Victor con tranquillità - È ‘mi dispiace’.”

John solleva il viso, incredulo: non era affatto da Sherlock dispiacersi o scusarsi per qualcosa.

“Sherlock non chiedeva scusa se veniva a dormire e dimenticava tutte le luci accese - prosegue Victor, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto a rincorrere i ricordi - non si dispiaceva quando finiva il tè e si dimenticava di ricomprarlo o quando tralasciava anniversari e ricorrenze; accadeva al termine di una giornata perfettamente normale, in cui non era successo nulla, o dopo essere stati fuori a cena per festeggiare la buona riuscita di un’indagine. Eravamo a letto, oppure qui in salotto o seduti al tavolo della cucina, e d’improvviso sospirava, piegava le labbra in una maniera strana, come se fosse triste e allo stesso tempo disgustato di se stesso e mi diceva ‘mi dispiace’. Per diversi anni la cosa mi ha mandato in bestia ma alla fine mi sono rassegnato all’evidenza. Lo ha detto anche poco prima di morire, sai?”

“Non capisco - dice John lentamente - di cosa era dispiaciuto?”

Ci sarebbe quasi una punta di pietà nello sguardo di Victor, se non fosse che è affogata in un oceano di risentimento e disprezzo.

“Di non amarmi abbastanza, di non amarmi come io lo amavo. Sherlock è stato il mio amore più grande, non ho mai provato nulla del genere per nessun altro, ma la cosa non era reciproca. Per lui non sono mai stato io quell’amore.”

Sherlock è stato un buon marito, un meraviglioso compagno di vita, ci sono state avventure e viaggi, spesso insieme, e hanno trascorso insieme molti anni felici; spesso le persone dicevano ridendo che Victor fosse un martire, perché sopportava il disordine e le mille bizzarrie del marito, e che Sherlock fosse molto fortunato ad averlo al suo fianco, ma in realtà era lui a sentirsi fortunato ad aver incontrato un uomo così unico, che aveva reso unica anche la sua vita. Tuttavia Sherlock non era mai stato completamente con lui, nemmeno nei primi folli momenti dell’innamoramento: il suo cuore e la sua anima non era mai appartenuti del tutto a Victor, una parte di sé volava lontano fino alla casa di un uomo che era spostato con una donna e aveva una figlia con lei. E quando si riscuoteva dai suoi pensieri, immancabilmente Sherlock abbassava gli occhi e mormorava quel “mi dispiace”.

Man mano che Victor parla, John inizia a scuotere la testa in segno di diniego, prima in modo quasi impercettibile, poi sempre più forte, come un cane che vuole scrollarsi dell’acqua di dosso, ma Victor non gli permetterà più di tapparsi le orecchie e pronuncia quelle parole che Sherlock non gli ha mai permesso di pronunciare, perché altrimenti John ne sarebbe stato scioccato, imbarazzato o a disagio.

Che vada al diavolo.

“È di te che sto parlando: sei sempre stato tu il più grande amore di Sherlock.”

Per un istante Victor pensa che John avrà un infarto nel salotto di casa sua, a giudicare dal modo in cui boccheggia disperatamente alla ricerca di aria, infine esala un debole “io…” e poi resta in silenzio.

“E tu adesso vorresti sapere dov’è sepolto?”

“Certo che voglio visitare la sua tomba, Sherlock è stato il mio migliore amico.”

“Non è un comportamento da amico quello che ho visto da te in questi anni. Se fossi davvero quello che affermi di essere, avresti avuto pietà di lui e non lo avresti fatto soffrire.”

“Tu non… non puoi farmi una colpa per non essermi accorto che Sherlock provava qualcosa per me” sussurra debolmente.

La gola di Victor si produce in un suono strano e vuoto, a metà tra una risata e un singhiozzo.

“È questo che ti sei raccontato in tutti questi anni per dormire la notte?”

“Io-io non mi sono raccontato nulla.”

“Smettila di mentire - la voce di Victor è una frustata che fende l’aria - Dopo tutto quello che Sherlock ha fatto per te, non puoi farmi credere di non sapere quanto lui ti amava! Tu lo sapevi, l’hai sempre saputo e la verità è che hai scelto di non vedere, di chiudere gli occhi e far finta di nulla. Hai mentito a te stesso, cosa di cui non mi importa un accidente, e hai mentito a lui.”

Nel momento in cui John distoglie lo sguardo, ammettendo implicitamente che ha ragione, Victor non rinuncia ad affondare un nuovo colpo: “Spero che tu abbia avuto una vita felice, almeno tutti i suoi sacrifici non saranno stati vani.”

“Ti prego - sussurra John con voce malferma e appena udibile - dimmi dove è sepolto. Io... voglio solo dirgli addio.”

“No - ribatte Victor, senza pensarci nemmeno un istante - per quel che mi riguarda tu gli hai già detto addio molti anni fa.”

“Sei solo un bastardo egoista e vendicativo” gli ringhia addosso John prima di alzarsi e uscire da lì, chiudendo la porta con tanta violenza che alcune briciole di intonaco  cadono a terra.

La figura immaginaria di suo marito compare di nuovo, nel punto esatto in cui fino a un attimo prima era seduto John Watson (e dove altro poteva essere?) e lo osserva con quei suoi occhi penetranti e la piega triste delle labbra.

 _“Che cosa hai fatto, Vic?”_ sembra che dica quel viso.

“Quello che andava fatto da molto tempo, Sherlock” dice a mezza voce nella stanza vuota.

Non gli importa che Sherlock avrebbe agito in modo diverso, non gli importa di apparire duro e insensibile, non gli importa un accidente dell’uomo che si trascina con passo stanco lungo il marciapiede fino a scomparire dalla sua vista.

E sarà anche un bastardo egoista e vendicativo, sì, ma almeno nella morte, vuole tenere Sherlock solo per sé e non dividere più nulla di lui con nessuno, nemmeno la sua tomba. E ora, ora che c’è solo silenzio, ora che Sherlock non può più dispiacersi per non averlo amato abbastanza, finalmente è solo suo.

John Watson porterà la sua croce.

Come ha fatto Sherlock in silenzio per tutti questi anni.


End file.
